The existing methods of thermal energy conversion, the method of thermal energy converts to kinetic energy takes complex structures in which the intermediate links bring about too much energy dissipation and low energy conversion which complicate the equipment manufacturing, rise the equipment cost, set down the capacity usage ratio and result in congenital defects in technology, all these factors make it is hard to break through the technical bottleneck. Manufacturing methods of high temperature and high pressure also confront the problems of achieving higher temperatures and high pressures, and a great variety of materials cannot be produced for this reason.
The existing engines are mainly internal-combustion engine and jet engine. Due to the principle congenital defects of the internal-combustion engines, they have lots of defects such as large weight, low speed of revolution, high energy consumption, large amount of discharges, loud noise, high cost, high maintenance cost, short service life and other defects. Jet engines also have many defects as small thrust force, low jet velocity, high cost, high energy consumption, large discharge of noxious gas, high maintenance cost, and short service life and so on. With complex structures, inter mediate links bring about too much energy dissipation and low energy conversion. With congenital defects of design theory of internal-combustion engines, even the technology is very mature nowadays, it is hard to overcome the difficult problem of the low capacity usage ratio.
The existing equipments which can create high temperature and high pressure environment cannot provide higher temperature and pressure. They also have other defects such as the complexity of the equipments, high energy consumption, high cost and so on. All these defects cause the failure creation of conditions which can be used to manufacture artificial stones and other new materials.